Shattered
by luna scollywogs
Summary: "Apesar de tudo, eles deram um jeito de serem únicos." Short-fic Freffy.


**SHATTERED**

**PRÓLOGO**

_É como gritar e ninguém escutar, você quase se sente envergonhada que alguém possa ser tão importante que sem ele, você se sinta como um nada. Ninguém nunca irá entender o quanto machuca, o quanto dói. Você se sente sem esperanças, como se nada pudesse lhe salvar. Mas quando acaba e ele se vai, você praticamente deseja que pudesse ter todas aquelas coisas ruins de volta, apenas para tê-lo mais uma vez._

Andando pelas ruas de Bristol, com o último cigarro de seu maço na mão foi quando ela o viu pela primeira vez. Cabelos bagunçados, olhos penetrantes, roupas simples e despojadas, um cigarro repousava em sua boca e sua cabeça se mexia ao som de alguma música que retumbava em seus fones de ouvido, tudo isso em perfeito equilíbrio sob um skate. Algo nele prendeu sua atenção, não importa o quanto tentasse, não conseguia tirar seus olhos do garoto cujo nome ela desconhecia. Normalmente ela caminharia até ele, perguntaria seu nome e depois o seduziria a ir para a cama com ela. Porém desta vez, seus pés não se moviam, ela perdera o controle de seu próprio corpo e nem sequer entendia o porquê. Então seus olhos encontraram os dele, pela primeira vez. Ao vê-la, ele sorriu. Um sorriso sincero, brincalhão, charmoso. O coração dela batia mais rápido e ela não entendia o que diabos estava acontecendo dentro dela. Então ele desceu do skate e começou a caminhar em sua direção. O coração da garota estava prestes a pular para fora do seu peito e correr ladeira abaixo.

– Você perdeu algo no meu rosto garota? – Ele disse ao se aproximar da mesma, com um sorriso provocador estampado em seus lábios. Então de repente ela se recompôs e voltou a ser a garota que ela conhecia.

– Depende... Se eu tiver, você irá me ajudar a encontrar? – Ela sorriu maliciosa.

Ele a olhou, a observou dos pés a cabeça. Seu curto vestido preto, meias arrastão e sapatos de salto, ela usava batom vermelho em seus lábios, acompanhada de uma maquiagem escura e carregada. Ela ainda usava as mesmas vestes que usara em uma festa na noite passada, ela não havia dormido, ficará vagando pelas ruas. Somente ela e seus cigarros. Ele pausou o olhar nos olhos da garota por um segundo e então riu.

– Eu não sei seu nome, muito menos de onde vem. Mas eu gostei de você. – Disse ele por fim.

– Meu nome é Effy, eu venho do útero da minha mãe. Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Ela disse, estendendo a ele sua mão, para cumprimenta-lo.

– Freddie. Freddie McClair, e o prazer é todo meu. – Disse beijando a mão que Effy estendera a ele alguns segundos atrás – Você parece cansada, Effy. Daria-me a honra de sua companhia em um café? – Ela riu.

– Seria encantador, sr. McClair. – Respondeu ela, entrando na brincadeira.

Juntos, Effy e Freddie atravessaram a rua em direção a uma pequena lanchonete localizada entre lojas que vendiam as mais diversas bugigangas. Havia pouca luz no ambiente, era um dos únicos locais funcionando por ali. Ainda era cedo na manhã, a maioria dos comerciais ainda não haviam aberto as portas. Os dois pediram à atendente solitária que os providenciasse dois cafés e assim se dirigiram a uma mesa mal iluminada ao fundo do recinto. Ninguém disse uma palavra, eles apenas ficaram ali se observando. Ela observava os lábios do garoto imaginando o quão macio eles deveriam ser e o quão bom devia ser beija-los. Ele tinha o olhar perdido na face da garota. Ele mal a conhecia, mas sentia um desejo inexplicável pela estranha. Ele queria beija-la, ali mesmo. Os pensamentos de ambos foram interrompidos pela atendente trazendo seus cafés, que nenhum sentia mais necessidade de consumir. Seus pensamentos já haviam acordado ambos o suficiente. Sua mente, a essa altura, já tinha sido tomada por pensamentos cheios de malícia. Quando Effy bebericou seu café, Freddie observou-a passar a língua pelos lábios a fim de limpar os últimos resquícios do líquido que haviam ficado ali.

– Ei, Effy, o que você vai fazer hoje à noite? – Freddie perguntou relutante. Ela sorriu. Seu sorriso era uma mistura de malícia e satisfação por conquistar o que desejava, mais uma vez.

– Provavelmente nada, porque a pergunta? – Ela respondeu quase que ingenuamente, quase.

– Alguns amigos darão uma festa na floresta em Ashton Court, vai ser insano. Fogueira, álcool, drogas e todo o drama e mistério que a floresta traz consigo.

A proposta era tentadora, era o tipo de festa que Effy mais gostava. Isolada, onde ela não conhecia ninguém e podia ser quem ela quisesse sem precisar se preocupar com nada nem ninguém, não que ela normalmente se preocupasse com alguém. Mas estar longe na floresta na companhia de seus eternos companheiros ilícitos e do garoto misterioso e sedutor que acabara de conhecer, a proposta era simplesmente irrecusável. E uma garota como ela, jamais deixaria passar.

– Diga a hora e estarei lá, não perderei esta festa por nada. – Disse ela.

– Na real, fica um pouco afastado da cidade. Um amigo roubará o carro do pai e dará carona para alguns de nós até lá. Ainda há um lugar no carro, você topa? – Freddie ofereceu, sem conseguir disfarçar a esperança e ansiedade em sua voz.

– Apenas se este lugar for ao seu lado, McClair. – Ela respondeu. Esta sem se preocupar em disfarçar as segundas intenções em sua voz.

Continua...


End file.
